Théoden
Recruit Theoden, son of Thengel, the King of Rohan. Theoden1.JPG Theoden2 1327657393.jpg KorumpierterTheoden.jpg Theoden1 1327657389.jpg Theoden.jpg Theoden The Corrupted Theoden the corrupted cannot attack or gain experience but all his abilities are available from the start. He is followed by Grima who will attack for him when he is threatened. He can seize the ring and Grima will take the power and rule over Rohan. Abilities Theoden of Rohan- 'Theoden may be weak but he still inspires his people. Nearby units get +15% attack damage but are less resistant to fear. Grima Wormtongue follows Theoden around and whispers false words to him. Theoden the corrupted can't attack or get experience but he is able to use all his abilities from the start. /''Passive ability./ 'Banishment to Exile- 'Grima's whispering are obscuring Theoden's mind. An allied hero of Rohan gets exiled. Therefore the hero fights even more eagerly for his people gaining +50% damage and 30% on ability cooldown. If the selected hero dies he can only be revived once Theoden is freed from his spell. Left click on Theodred, Eomer, Hama, Gamling or Merry. 'Cruel Taxes- 'Grima convinces Theoden to raise cruel taxes, without considering the fortunes of the people of Rohan. This devastates the country's economy. The chosen external farm gives twice as many resources for 3 minutes but is 30% weaker against attack for the duration. Left click on icon then left click on external farm of Rohan. '''Traitors of Rohan- '''Theoden listens to Grima's false advice and replaces his loyal subjects with deserters and spies of Grima. The selected peasant battalion is transformed into Traitors of Rohan, who are much stronger than standard peasants but cannot receive upgrades and will disappear from the battlefield after a couple minutes. '''Retreat!- '''Theoden order his troops to retreat. For 30 seconds fellow units around King Theoden are invincible and gain speed boost of 30% but can't fight back. Glorious Theoden Glorious Theoden can fight, gain exp and mount a horse once a stable has been built. He is recruited either through purchasing the Glorious King ability while having Theoden the Corrupted or by purchasing him from the Citadel after having gotten Glorious King. He has a wide roster of ability which render him a deadly unit supporter. '''Abilities Level 1: Mount/Dismount- 'Requires Rohan Stables. Theoden mounts or Dismounts his horse. '''Level 1: Glorious King- '''Nearby allied units gain +25% attack, +25% armor and are fearless. Allied heroes in a wide range gain +25% attack and +25% armor. /''Passive ability/ '''Level 4: Hour of Glory- '''The hour of glory has begun. Allied units in the target area temporarily gain experience three times faster. Left click on the designated allied target units. '''Level 5: Herald of the King- '''Theoden summons a mounted herald to the battlefield. All allied units in the vicinity of the herald gain the Glorious King leadership. The bonus does not stack with Theoden's Glorious king or with other heralds. You can only have a maximum of 3 herald at the same time. Left click on the icon then left click on target area. '''Level 10: Glorious Charge- '''Requires mounted Theoden. Theoden and nearby cavalry take only 10% of normal damage. The ability requires Theoden to stop but has a wide range, activate with caution. Ring Mechanics '''Theoden the Corrupted Theoden succumbs to the venomous words of Grima and becomes his puppet. Grima takes control and Theoden follows him around like a passive creep. He cannot be freed as long as Grima has the ring and must die before "Glorious King" can take effect Abilities Grima's puppet- ' The King mind may not be his own but he still inspires his people. All allied units on the map get +25% damage and armor but are less resistant to fear then before. /''Passive ability./ 'Banishment to Exile- ' Theoden banishes a friendly hero on the advice of Grima Wormtongue. Due to this, the hero becomes very grim and fights harder to defend his country, dealing +50% damage and -30% on abilities cooldown. If the select hero dies he can only be revived once Theoden is freed from his spell. Left click on Theodred, Eomer, Hama, Gamling or Merry. This ability recharges very fast. 'Grima's Taxes- ' At Grima's behest, Theoden raises unacceptable taxes from the people, ruining their lives. The targeted external building produces triple resources from 3 minutes but has half armor for the duration. 'Grima's Traitors- '''Theoden listens to Grima's false advice and replaces his loyal subjects with deserters and spies of Grima. Peasant battalions in the selected area will be transformed into Traitors of Rohan, who are much stronger than standard peasants but cannot receive upgrades and will disappear from the battlefield after a couple minutes. '''Retreat!- ' Theoden orders a full retreat on Grima's advice. All friendly units on the mab become invulnerable and get a speed boost for 30% second, but cannot attack for the duration. '''Glorious Theoden Once Glorious Theoden gains the ring he will gain access to the powers of his ancestors but every time he accepts and uses the ring he loses speed and health. For every new power to which he succumbs he loses 20% armor and 10% speed. His ring palantir replaces the Herald of Theoden power. He can choose between 4 abilities: Abilities 'Eorl's Wisdom (Y)- '''The One ring promises Theoden knowledge and experience, thus he will go down in history as a wise king of Rohan. If Theoden doesn't resist and accepts this offer he will directly reach level 10. '''Brego's Glory (X)- ' The One Ring promises Theoden the power to become as mighty a King as his ancestors. If Theoden doesn't resist and accepts this offer, his leadership (Glorious King) will affect all allies on the whole map. 'Helm's Strength ©- '''The One Ring promises Theoden the old strength of Helm Hammerhand, to once more fight glorious battles. If Theoden doesn't resist and accepts this offer, his attack will get an area of effect and knock enemies back. '''Thengel's Legacy (V)- '''The One Ring makes Theoden fear for his own family and promise to protect them. If Theoden doesn't resist and accepts this offer, Theodred, Eowyn and Eomer will be invulnerable near Theoden. Mechanics in Gondor Theoden appears also in Gondor faction. He can be summoned with Gondor spellbook's 10 power ability ''Rohan answers. Strategy King Theoden is the main hero of Rohan—the undisputed ruler of the great land. When he first comes out of the fortress however, you may notice that he is corrupted by the spy of Saruman, Grima Wormtongue. Possessed by a mix of Saruman's influence and Wormtongue's false words, Theoden has been twisted and aged far beyond his years, and is unable to fight. Theoden cannot attack anything, and is actually quite weak. At the beginning of the game, King Theoden is a defensive hero who has a vast array of useful powers that help your economy and your troops. Quotes "The wolves of Isengard will return." "Muster the Rohirrim!" "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden!" "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." "For death and glory." de:Théoden Category:Rohan Category:Ring Hero Category:Unit Support Category:Hero Support Category:Requires Update Category:Men